As techniques have been developed, a variety of mobile communication terminals which gradually specialize for persons have been provided. In this mobile communication environment, in order to classify communication entities and provide services according to the classified communication entities, the most basic process is performed. That is, a mobile communication terminal is normally recognized on a network to allow a user to use all services provided from the mobile communication terminal.
In this example, a method basically used for classifying the user and services the user joins uses a registration process which is performed between the mobile communication terminal and the network during a process of booting the mobile communication terminal after the user inserts a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card into the mobile communication terminal.
If the registration process is normally performed, it is authenticated that the user is an authorized user and the mobile communication terminal may use services.
There is a location update process during this registration process. If the mobile communication terminal must normally perform the location update process, it may use a voice telephone service, a video telephone service, a Short Message Service (SMS), and all the other services well.
However, even though the user uses a normal SIM card and a normal mobile communication terminal, there is a problem in that a location update is not normally performed by unknown cause and the mobile communication terminal is shifted to a limited service state due to reject of the location update.
Therefore, a method and apparatus for allowing a mobile communication terminal to be not shifted to the limited service state is needed.